


10 Seconds Away

by Technical_Issue



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technical_Issue/pseuds/Technical_Issue
Summary: In a world where soulmates can wright on their body and it will appear on the other one.





	1. You were 40 feet up and 10 feet forword

It started at 13.

Let's Leave Out The Name

Appeared in bold purple marker on his forearm during a boring Sunday. Evan hadn't been brave enough to initiate first contact. He didn’t know how to reply he left it for a few hours, until it started to fade. That when he grabbed the nearest marker and hastily scribbled ‘Okay’. The markers they wrote their first words in would become their trademark. Evan’s being a sea-foam green off-brand marker, lets just say he bought a lot of those. The other persons being a eggplant purple prismacolor. Evan soon learned they were both boys, that the other boy love art and English, he found those were the only subjects worth it. He also found out he had a sister and his family relationship wasn't the best. His favorite place was a abandoned apple orchard along with many other things. 

Years later at the age of 17 Evan sat on a branch 40 feet above the ground, his trademark marker in hand. He started wighting:

Dear you, you know i’ve been trying to do this for awhile. I’m here now. There’s a proper note in my pocket. At least i have the courage to tell you what i’ve wanted to since we were 13. My name is Evan Hansen. Goodbye.

He could see purple writing appearing thought his skin. 

My name is-

He waited 30 seconds, then jumped no effort was put into the final thoughts. As he fell he took one look at he name of his soulmate and closed his eyes.

Connor Murphy

~~~

Connor Murphy strolled through a state park on a Saturday afternoon, he was pissed at his parents and need to get out of the house. That when his soulmates green writing appeared on his arm. He read it as the words appeared, the realization hit him like a truck. It was a suicide note. The second , his fucking soulmate had been in the same school as him for years.Hasity he scribbled out his name in hopes that he would know him.

 

That's when the a boy fell 10 feet in front of him.


	2. Evan?

‘What the fuck?’ is probably the first thought that runs through his mind when the boy lands. The first thing he notices is the boy is wearing a park ranger outfit. The second was a tie between the green and purple writing on his arm and green marker beside him. 

“Evan?” It came out like a question, as he rushed over to the honey-dew haired boy. The boy does not stir. 

“Evan!” It came out a little more forceful this time. He shook the boy, which promoted a groan from him. 

Evan’s eyes shot open with fear.He pushed himself up with his arms, immediately he fell back down and cried out. Connor quickly hooked his arms underneath the smaller boy. 

“What happened?” He said in a gentle tone, laying the boy to sit against the tree.

“I-I fell” Evan choked out, his looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“No,” Connor simply gestured at the boy’s marked arm,”you didn’t.”

“I’m s-sorry,” The park ranger whimpered,”I’m sorry” 

He picked up the boy, hooking an arm under his knees another around his back. Connor could he hear the boy softly sobbing. His thought started to take over during the long walk to his car. ‘What should he do, this was his soulmate. What if he hated the the Connor Murphy that everyone else knew, wha-’ 

“C-Connor,” A rough voice woke him out of his spiral.”T-Th-Thank you.” The blond looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“No problem.” He guessed that was the right response.

~~~

The hospital visit was took awhile, he had to wait in the waiting room with Evan, wait for him to get X-rays, then he had to take Evan to get a cast put on his arm. Afterwards he took the smaller boy home, and ordered a pizza for him, which led them to where they were now. Evan’s head on his lap snoring softly, himself blushing like mad. He never though his soul mate could be so cute, sure he’d known the boy for around 4 years, but , he’d never would have imagined that his soulmate could be like this. He knew the boy had extreme social anxiety, he had a love for trees, often the boy would write huge paragraphs on the subject. He knew Evan didn’t see his mom often, but all the conversation over their skin would never add up to what Evan was like in real life.

“Hello!” came a tired voice from the door, that when his mind came crashing back to earth.


	3. One Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to "meet" someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler, sort of? I'm sick and It feels like someone is trying to crush my skull. Anyways i wrote this while listing to Fun.'s Album Aim and Ignite. You should check it out! Enjoy...

Most people he thought, wouldn’t act like a deer in headlights when they met someone else’s parents but of course he wasn't most people and this really wasn't a normal situation. First of all, the someone else was his soulmate and the parents were an exhausted mom. Secondly her son had a brand-new cast on his arm and was lying on his lap, and he of course was a complete stranger to her.

Lucky, Ms.hansen didn’t notice the cast on the boys arm right away. What she did notice was the stranger sitting on her couch.

“Hello,” The voice said in a rather worried tone,”Who are you?” During this phrase Connor shot up like a bullet, acting as a deer in headlights. This action woke up a peacefully sleeping Evan who looked very cute if he did say so himself.

“W-why Connor?” Evan said seemingly before thinking. The shorter boys eyes glanced at the figure a bit behind Connor, eyes widening in surprise. This prompted him to immediately shoot up and fall off the couch.

“Ow..” Connor quickly knelt down to help the honey-haired boy. After doing such and making sure Evan was okay, he was back to the question at hand.

The blond woman looked at Evan eyebrows furrowed, “Evan, who it your,” she looked at Connor quickly, her eyes seemed to lighten, “ friend?’ She said in a rather over happy voice.

“Mom, this is C-Connor Murphy.” he said showing off his casted hand. “He found me after I b-broke my a-arm and took me to the h-hospital.” 

“Oh my god Evan! Are you okay?” She said quickly engulfing Evan in a hug. “What happened?”

“I um I fell o-out of a tree..” Ms.Hansen hugged Evan tighter, looking up at Connor she mouthed thank you, He sent a sheepish smile her way.

She released Evan from the hug, “You boys should get to bed it’s past 1” she said glancing at the clock,”I trust you are staying Connor?”

“Yeah.” he smiled.


	4. An unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, Im sick and i have so many projects due, life is just great!

Everything feels surreal at the moment, at 17 you really don’t expect to be sleeping in a twin bed with your soulmate. The light filtered through the beige curtains, it sort of looked like a painting Connor thought. He had woken up with the shorter blond in his arms, that had been surprise. He had been perfectly still since then as to not wake up the Evan. 

Evan’s eyes fluttered open looking around,sleep still casted over him. He looked up at Connor and smiled, God was that cute. Evan made a happy noise and burrowed himself into Connor’s arms a little more. Then their had to be an annoyingly loud noise coming from behind Connor, wait he knew that song, he couldn't help but laugh as the song, I’m too sexy for my shirt played on Evan’s phone.

The smaller boy let out a yelp, as song continued to play, blindly reaching for his cell-phone. Once he had grabbed it, the most annoying person on the planet awensered Connor grew more and more annoyed as he listened to that stupid fucking voice.

“Hey, Evan buddy i’m outside, your mom told my mom that i had to come visit you because you did something or whatever. Anyways Open the door loser!” The annoying voice said over the muted phone and hung up.

“I’ll get it.” Connor said seeing how anxious Evan was being, the kid was practically vibrating with all his fidgeting. 

Connor walked down stair before Evan could say no. Connor counted in his mind before opening the door. One Two Three, he pulled the door open, seeing Jared fucking Kleinman outside.

“What the fuck? Murphy what the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m being a human being, visiting their friend who had just broken their arm,Kleinman?” Connor said innocently.

At that moment Evan choose to show his face.

“H-Hi Jared”

“Wow Evan is it weird to be the first guy in history to break their arm jacking off”

“What no J-Jared that not w-what happened i f-f-fell out of a t-tree okay”

“What are you? An acorn?”  
“Shut the fuck up Kleinman” Connor practically growled.

“Chill Murphy it was just a joke no need to go psycho.”

“Fuck you” Connor spat, and stepped in front of Evan.

“Man Acorn your friends with this piece of shit, the school shooter, don’t blame me if you die.” and with that Jared closed the door, muttering freaks under his breath as he walked away.

It didn’t talk long for Connor to notice the blond was on edge. Connor being very bad at comforting people didn’t know what to do. So he settled for raping his arms around the shorted boy and enveloping him in a hug.


End file.
